Slave of her Saviour
by SittingInTheShadows
Summary: Hinata at the moment is in the position of a sex slave to Ino after Ino did somthing to save her life for the better...or so Hianta thought. What happens when the very thing Ino 'saved' her from returns, bring with them the saviour of her curent problem?
1. Bathroom

**Ok well this is my FIRST yuri story. This chapter really was just me attempting to write a yuri scene. **However I feel it may have taken on a plot XD

* * *

Hinata gazed across the lunch room at Naruto. He was sitting with his usual group of friends, Sasuke and Sakura. What and odd group of friend they made. Sasuke. The son of a police man. He had a murder for a brother who had killed both his parents. He had taken to training to become a police officer so he could catch his brother. The whole incident left him cold and serious. Sakura. The daughter of a single parent. When she was younger her dad got up and left. She was kind to everyone but if you got on her bad side you were as good as dead. Finally Naruto a hyperactive orphan whose parents were killing in an explosion. His parents were loved by everyone and were noble war heroes. However this didn't stop Hinatas father disliking Naruto so much.

She sighed, they were laughing, well Naruto and Sakura were Sasuke was merely smirking which is the best reaction you could get from the emotionless boy. What she would do to sit next to Naruto. She loved everything about him. His golden hair his cheeky grin his-SPLAT. Rock Lee had tripped and thrown spaghetti all over her. Hinata gave a small scream before pulling the larger chunks out of her hair. It had totally ruined her new outfit her dad had bought her. It was a white blouse and a lilac knee length skirt an expensive label to. Everyone was now looking at her. Naruto was looking at her. Hinatas face blushed tomato red as made eye contact with Naruto. She ran to the bathroom to try and salvage her outfit leaving Rock lee saying sorry to mid air.

Ino watched Hinata go and tucked her foot back under the table a small smile played a cross her face. She took a sip of her drink before standing up and following Hinata to the bathroom. She opened the door slightly inside leaning up against the wall was a 'closed for cleaning' sign the cleaner had left. Ino put it front of the door of the toilets. She then pulled out the cleaner's key she'd swiped and locked the door from the inside.

Hinata stopped scrubbing her skirt, "Hello someone there?"

Ino didn't answers so Hinata shrugged and continued to scrub her skirt. She was too busy cleaning her clothes; she didn't see Ino in the minor come up behind her. Ino hovered near Hinatas shoulder and breathed out heavily, "Hello Hinata-chan..."

Hinata jumped catching her breath, "Oh Ino-sempai," Hinata walked towards the exit, "I'm sorry I'm-" it was locked.

Ino walked forward and leant on the wall right next to Hinata blocking her view of part of the room.

"Ino-sempai, the door is locked do you have the key?" whispered Hinata.

Ino gave a nod grinning.

"Please may I have it," asked Hinatas quietly her face as red as a Tomato.

Ino produced the key and held it out to Hinata. Hinata made shy attempt at reaching out for it she was to slow. Ino grabbed the elastic of her purple mini skirt and underwear and stretched them out dropping the key into them. Hinata coiled back.

"I-i-ino-s-sempai, please may I have the key." Hinata was avoiding looking at Ino.

Ino took a step forward backing Hinata towards the wall but not totally trapped in it. She leant forward right next to Hinatas ear, "Get it then Hinata-chan," she whispered seductively stretching out the elastic on her skirt and underwear again welcoming Hinata.

Hinata shakily reached forward and slowly but her hand into Inos underwear. Ino took a deep breath in closing her eyes in bliss as she felt Hinatas hand brush against her womanhood to get the key. Hinata withdrew her hand as Ino let go of the elastic. Hinata turned round and put the key in the lock. Ino grabbed the wrist of the hand Hinata was holding the key in making her drop it. Ino pushed Hinata against the wall, Hinata let out a scared squeak. Ino leant against Hinatas body.

"That felt good. Hinata-chan." breathed Ino deeply into Hinatas ear, "Do you want to know how good?"

Hinata clenched her eyes shut tight and shook her head, "Please, not again Ino-senpai."

"But Hinata-chan," cooed Ino in a playful voice. Ino ran her right hand from Hinatas shoulder down to her breasts; she squeezed and rubbed them tenderly. "You cannot deny me this, Hinata remember you pledged your life to me, said you were mine. I am merely going to pleasure my possession."

Ino ran her left hand down Hinatas shoulder she did not linger on her breasts for long she kept going down, slowly, all the while massaging Hinatas breast with her other hand. Ino slipped her hand into Hinatas underwear. She slowly stroked her fingers over the lips of Hinata womanhood.

"Please Ino-sempai," moaned Hinata breathless.

"Why Hinata-chan?" asked Ino playfully. Ino entered Hinatas woman hood. Hinata let out a sort breath.

" You're enjoying this," replied Ino moving her finger in and out of Hinatas womanhood. She then moved it in a circular motion to loosen it so she could enter another one. She moved the fingers up and down separately. Hinata let out a small pleasured moan, her eyes closed and her body relaxed. This was the sign Ino was waiting for, Hinata had given in.

"Hinata what are you?" asked Ino slyly.

Hinata gave a questioning moan.

"You're my dirty slut," Ino grinned, "Say it Hinata,"

Hinata said nothing. Ino pushed her fingers further in and moved them fast, "Say it."

"I'm your dirty slut," breathed Hinata.

"Loader," hissed Ino.

"I'm you're dirty slut," said Hinata at a normal persons volume. Inos fingers moved faster Hinatas breaths got quicker, "I'm you're dirty slut."

"Do you want me to take you?" asked Ino.

Hinata gave an agreeing moan.

"Tell me then," grinned Ino.

"Take me," cried Hinata.

"Manners you slut,"

"Please Ino-semapi, Please take me,"

"That's better."

Ino turned Hinata round pulling her hand out of Hinatas body. She picked her up and leant her against a sink. Ino put one hand on Hinatas butt and the other behind her head to support her as she kissed her deeply. Hinata did not resist she followed Inos lips and let hers mould into Inos. Ino began unbuttoning Hinatas blouse. She ran her tongue across the bottom of Hinatas lips requesting access which Hinata gave without question. Ino stuck her tongue into Hinatas mouth and explored it. She rubbed her tongue against Hinatas flicking hers to tease the girl. Ino came out of Hinatas mouth for breath by this time she had finished undoing the blouse.

She looked at Hinatas bra then leant forward near Hinatas ear, "Good girl," she breathed, "You've started wearing strapless bras like I told you," she nipped Hinatas ear before pulling back. She kissed Hinatas lips once before proceeding slowly down her neck. She wrapped her arms around Hinata inside her blouse and unhooked her bra letting it fall to the floor and releasing Hinatas breasts.

Ino proceeded down Hinatas collar bone and on to one of her breasts. She lingered there running her tongue along it several times before proceeding downwards still getting onto her knees. As she went downwards she pushed Hinatas skirt and underwear down to her ankles. She kissed down one of the sides of the joint of Hinatas leg. Hinata let out a gasp opening her legs and pushing herself to sit on one of the sinks. Ino placed Hinatas legs on her shoulders. She ran her tongue along the lips of Hinatas womanhood. Hinata curled her toes. Ino then ran her tongue down the centre of Hinatas woman hood. Hinata gasped in pleasure arching her back as Ino slid her tongue into her. She gripped the rim of the sink tightly as Ino darted her tongue in and out expertly each time. Hinata let out a loud moan, she had reached climax.

"I-ino-sempai," she moaned her breaths fast and heavy. She let out a load pleasure filled moan that was drowned out by the school bell.

It was too late Hinata had released her juices into Inos mouth and down her own legs. Ino stood up and wiped the juices from round her mouth. She looked at Hinata panting heavily it made her smile seeing the girl in that state. All Hinata now had on been her white blouse and her long hair was in a state.

"You're weak Hinata," said Ino smugly, "You've allowed me to corrupt you're purity so many times you are no longer pure. I own you Hinata and my ownership was increased when you allowed me to take your virginity all those months ago."

Hinata did not reply she was still panting.

"I heard your father and cousin is going out of town for the summer?" inquired Ino.

Hinata nodded.

"My parents are also going out of town," a grin played on her face, "We've planned you to come round to mine for the summer"

Hinata did not answer.

"I'll all agreed and fine," replied Ino, "Just bring your things tomorrow."

* * *

**Ok what do you think? Please i live of feedback if I don't get any I'll DIE! **


	2. Ino stood, waiting

**Wow 73 hits in one night I am kinda speechless XD Ok well I thought it would go down the drain straight away but guess not XD This chapter is dedicated to my first two reviewers I loves you guys already XD I hope you follow it.**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: For praises the yuri goodness XD**

**Animee Lover: For the lovely comment that made me want to continue it ^^**

* * *

Hinata pushed her two index fingers against each other while looking at the floor of the unnaturally clean sleek black car. Beside her younger sister sat nodding her head gently to some sort of R'n'B music not to Hinatas taste.

"Hinata," said a male voice quiet harshly. Hinata looked up to concerned milky eyes. The long brunette hair framed his pale hard face. Despite the outer hard shell Neji had Hinata could clearly see from his eyes he genuinely cared. "Please, look out the window, you'll get travel sick."

"Yes Hinata," said the harsh voice of her father, "We don't want a replay incident of last time." Her father on the other hand had little concern and was more worried about her vomit ruining the new black leather like it did the last.

"I'm sorry," Hinata mumbled looking out the black tinted windows of the car.

She could see those outside but those outside couldn't see her. This however did nothing to boost her self esteem as most things. Hinata had been extremely tense and nervous since she got home yesterday. After she'd had a shower to wash away the dirty feeling her father informed her of the arrangements which had been sprung on her last minute by Ino. Her father and cousin were going away on a business trip for the entire summer, they were taking Hinatas younger sister with them, Hanabi probably only wanted to go for the shopping in the Mist Village. Hinata thought for Ino this was so she couldn't find other arrangements, for her father she believed he thought she would worry. Which she would...

They entered the familiar busy market street and Hinatas heart began to hammer on her ribs like it was trying to escape from its bone prison. She had seen the small flower shop. Ino stood outside the door, waiting. The sun was setting and all the other stores in the street had closed but Ino still stood waiting. Hinatas father pulled up beside the small shop. Hinata opened the car door and removed her large suitcase from the boot of the car. Hinata wanted to bring a smaller case but her father had made her take more things and even gave her the key to the large Hyuuga mansion encase she needed anything. Hinata heaved the case to the driver's window where her father had it rolled down waiting.

"Goodbye farther," she moved to kiss her father.

"Watch the car," he said glancing and how scarily else the suitcase was to his buffed car. Hinata moved it behind her and he kissed her on the check, "Be good while I'm gone."

"I will," Hinata said nervously stepping away from the car as it drove away around the corner.

"No, you won't," whispered Inos voice in her ear.

* * *

As they drove away Neji began to peak to his uncle knowing it was private by the fact he could hear Hanabi's despite the fact she was wearing head phones.

"Do you think she was alright?" asked Neji.

"Of course why do you ask?" replied his uncle.

"She seemed a bit...." Neji picked his words carefully, "Tense."

"She's always like that," the eldest Hyuuga brushed the comment off.

"No," pressed the long haired Hyuuga, "it was more than that she was nervous."

"Well she would be, It'll be her first summer alone and you know how she gets about being alone, that's why she's staying with the Yamanaka girl what's her name?"

"Ino," Neji prompted his uncle.

"Nice girl."

"Mmm," said Neji his thoughts wandering, "Well if it's just nerves..."

"I'm positive." replied his uncle glad to have closure in the matter.

Neji banished the thought to the back of his mind and concentrated on the trip ahead of him.

* * *

"You're going to be a very bad, bad girl," whispered Ino seductively in Hinatas ear before taking Hinatas bag into the back of the store and up the stairs where the Yamankas lived.

Shivers were running down Hinatas spine and she was beginning to shake as Hinata followed Ino up the stairs to the Lion's den......

* * *

**Sorry cameo no hawt yuri in this one XD I promise some in the next chapter ^^**

**Ok so feedback ^^ It keeps the respirator going XD**


	3. Showers and Sex Toys

**Hawt yuri in this one XD o.0 I'm a little freaked out cos I wrote this before I got the review from cameo XD Well you got your wish. Thats also to everyone else who has commented #I'm still alive!  
**

* * *

Hinata slept on a spare matress on the on the floor of Inos cuboard like bedroom. Ino hadn't actually bothered her much before they settled in to sleep. It had been like settling in a friend which made Hinata nervous. Hinata barely got any sleep, she was waiting for Ino to pounce on her or soemthing. Throughout the whole night nothing happened and Hinata managed to get some not so relaxing sleep.

Hinata awoke early. She looked at the glowing red numbers on Inos clock, 6:00. She stood up, Ino was still fast asleep her back to Hinata. Hinata was pleased by this fact and relaxed. She unzipped her suitcase carefully and pulled out her wash bag before going to the bathroom. She turned the light on in the small white room. Hinata placed her wash bag on the floor next to the sink not wanting to move any of what looked like all Inos things. She slipped out of her baggy pajamas before she turned on the shower and pulled the white shower curtain shut. It took a moment for the water to warm up but Hinata didn't mind. When Hinata had inished washing her long blue hair she stood there for a moment in the shower in harmony for a split second. Just, a split second.

Two arms hugged her naked body from behind holding there's against her, "morning," purred Ino in her ear. Inos left hand travelled up to Hinatas large breast the other stoked up and down the inside of Hinatas leg. "You thought you got away last night didn't you?"

Hinata didn't reply, Ino knew the answer. she began to kiss Hinatas wet shoulder. For a moement Hinata believed Ino truely loved her but this was broken wit the next thing Ino did.

Ino lowered her right hand and began to slowly stroke between Hinatas legs, "This will be so much easier now you're all..." Ino plunged her finger into Hinatas woman hood making Hinata let out a gasp, "wet."

Hinata began to shake as Ino slowly moved in and out of her. Hinatas legs gave way as she collapsed into Ino behind her, Ino supporting slightly. Ino began to kiss up Hinatas neck an nibble on her ear. "I've got a present for you." she breathed, "Do you want it?" Ino pressed deep into Hinata. Hinata gasped unable to answer, "I'll take that as a yes but first you have to do soemthing for me...so I can enjoy it too."

She removed her finger from Hinata before turning herself and hinata round so she was leaning on the more stable panting Hinata. She took Hinatas hand and pushed it between her legs.

"You know what to do," whispered Ino seductivly.

Hinata began to rub her finger on Inos folds. Ino presed Hinatas hand harder into her making her moan. Pleasure ran through Inos body. she dropped her hand and was now cluching onto Hinatas thighs leaning upagainst Hinata who was leaning up against the titled wall.

"Deeper," order Ino, "Faster, Hinata, FASTER!"

Hinata did as she was intructed. Ino did not climax. She stopped Hinata just before she reached that stage.

"We can now enjoy my little 'gift'," panted Ino reaching out of the shower making sure she rubbed her bum against Hinatas womanhood, both girl womanhood burned for more.

Ino produced a double ended dildo. She turned round so she was facing the blue haired girl. She began to rub the sex toy against Hinatas womanhood making Hinata sigh.

"Do you want it?"

Hinata didn't reply. She pushed Hinata so she was laying on the shower floor the shower still going.

"I said do you want it bitch!?"

"Yes!" screamed Hinata as the sex toy was thrust into her.

Ino got to her knees and mounted the girl, she then with a quick movement thrust the other end of the sex toy into herself moaning with pleasure as she did so. She pushed her hips nearer to Hinatas digging the dildo further into the both of them, Hinata made a pleasured noise.

"Are you ready?" gasped Ino.

She didn't wait for Hinatas reply as she began to thrust her hips back and forth. Hinata gasped in pleasure as Ino moaned. Ino began to go faster sending Hinatas gasps in short bursts. Both girls began to shake and reach climax. Ino found herself unable to stay in the position she was in so she fell forward onto her friend. This sent the sex toy deeper into the both of them as the both let out a pleasured moan. They lay there for a moment while ther bodies returned to their normal state. Ino stood up the sextoy pulling out of her woman hood. She took hold of the sticky sex toy and pulleld it otu of Hinata making her moan.

"Did you enjoy that you pathetic waste of space?" asked Ino

Hinata nodded weakily.

"Goooood, cos there is more where that came from...."

* * *

**Ok so feedback ^^ Heart Monitor needs feedback to run.  
**


	4. Market Stalls and Flower Stores

**Omg who is this strange person I forgot I had on alerts because she never updated!? It is I! Shadow! *gasp***

**hehe bet that comment applies to a lot of you XD Well I'm back and I'm ready to write some hawt Yuri-ness. Anyone ready to read it? Well I just wanna thank anyone who reviews before they do as I have been 'dead' for more than half a year! I will complete this story and I ahvea few others planned. If anyone has any preferances for animes/manga/books etc. that they would liek to read (will do yuri/yaoi/hentai anything) please feel free to comment or send me a message ^^ **

**On with the yuri!**

**

* * *

**

Hinata stood in front of the fruit stall unsure which fruit to pick. For a moment her mind wandered to the cherries and she thought how Ino would like that but she pulled away from this thought. She didn't want to give Ino anymore reason to.... Hinatas thoughts wandered back to a few hours ago where Ino had left her in the shower to calm down. Hinata had had to wash again before she was ordered to go out shopping. She had nearly everything on the list except fruit. In the end Hinata settled for a few apples.

She wandered around the stalls of the market place looking at all the beautiful wonders they held from across the different nations before residing to the fact that she would have to return to Ino. She headed back towards the little flower shop. Upon exiting the mass of the main section of market, she froze.

The flash of familiar red hair screamed out at her. She couldn't move. The blue eyes of the familiar pale tattooed face focused on her and turned to surprise.

"Hinata?" asked Gaara. He began to walk towards her.

Hinata panicked and felt her legs run. She dropped the basket she was carrying and just focused, on all things, getting back to Ino.

"Please Hinata!" called Gaara after her, "I just want to speak please!"

Hinata managed to lose the follower by doubling back into the market. As she made her way back in the direction of the flower shop she stumbled grazing her knee and getting covered in mud. She finally made it to the flower shop. She burst through the door to find no-one there.

"I'm in the back! Hold on!" called Inos voice, she clearly thought it was customer.

Hinata darted round the counter and through the back door. She slammed the door shut behind her and leant up against it. She stood in a large room lined with different plants. It was incredibly humid and lights shone from above so the flowers could grow, there were no windows. Ino was clipping the leaves of a plant when she looked up and saw Hinata. At first she seemed shocked but then her face turned to a grin. She took off the gardening gloves she was wearing and made her way towards the scared Hyuuga.

"Oh Hinata-chan, what have you been up to?" she asked playfully. She looked at the scared girl. She was sweating, covered in mud and panting, "I hope you haven't been doing anything behind me back."

"No Ino-sempai," Hinata managed to force the words out.

"Where is the food?" Ino asked her voice becoming crueller.

"I'm sorry Ino-sempai but-" she was cut off when Inos hand slapped her across the face.

Hinata was sent stumbling to the floor. She held her face and looked up pleadingly at grabbed her by the front of her shirt and pulled her up. She tugged the white t-shirt off Hinata before slamming her against the wall. She held Hinata there trapped by her body. The t-shirt hit the floor.

"Please Ino-"

"Don't lie to me Hinata." she whispered seductively.

"i-i'm not," Hinata protested weakly.

Ino plunged her hand into Hinata underwear, "You're not wet..." Inos seemed to finds this surprising her idea that Hinata was doing it with someone else now lacked credibility. She smirked, "I can change that." She pushed her lips onto Hinatas and let them meld together.

Hinata felt relieved at the cruel familiarity of Inos harsh love. She let Ino do what she wanted. She parted her lips and kissed Ino back enthusiastically. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as Ino rubbed Hinatas woman hood. Hinata wrapped her arms around Ino and they moulded together as a single being. Ino reached behind her back and took Hinatas hand. She squeezed it reassuringly, their lips never parting as she pushed Hinatas hand into her own underwear. She pushed Hinatas hand encouragingly into her own womanhood before retracting her own hand to wrap around the shy girl. Hinata rubbed Inos woman hood to the same rhythm to which they kissed and her own woman hood was being rubbed by Ino.

Ino unhooked Hinata bra and began to massage her breast tenderly. She plunged two fingers into the wet Hinata. Soon after Hinata entered Ino. Their lips parted. They rested their heads against each other as they went faster and fast, panting as they did so. They began to shake but continued. Pleasure was high in the humid air and the girls began to pant and moan calling each others name. They wanted to stop to end the tormented pleasure but they couldn't they ahd to continue they couldn't stop. Hinata let out a gasp as her juices spurted out onto Inos hand in followed soon after. They both pulled their hands from each other's underwear.

Ino grabbed hold of Hinatas hand and began to lick it clean. She held hers out to Hinata who without a word did the same.

"Do you taste nice Hinata?" panted Ino. Hinata made a moaning noise that sounded like an approval.

* * *

**Again need feeback to survive!!!! ^^**


	5. Festival on the Hill

**First off I'd like to just send out a mention to 'C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only' purely because even after my over 6 month absense she is still the first to review it within a few hours of uploading ^^**

**Just another mention that if anyone has any specific pairings they would like to read stories about (from any anime/manga/book) please tell me and I'll see what I can do ^^ **

**On with the yuri!**

**

* * *

**

"So," said Ino leaning up against the wall of the small plant filled room where not to long before Ino and Hinata had shared a pleasured moment, "That's why you were so shook up when you came in."

Hinata nodded her face flushed. She was neslted in a jacket that a moment ago had been hung on the door. It was a purple fleece, one Ino used when she had to go out in the cold. They had been unable to find Hinatas top and bra despite the fact Ino had sworn she knew where she had thrown it. Ino quickly dismissed the lost clothing and said she would probably find it later when she finished the gardening.

Ino thought for a moment, "Guess it is that time of year again...." Ino wrapped one arm round Hinata, "Don't worry about it." Simply telling Hinata not to worry was in all honestly a stupid commen to make. Hinata always worried and always would and no amount of comfort could stop that fact.

* * *

The day was drawing to an end and Hinata was helping Ino to pack away the flowers that were displayed outside the small shop. The rest of the day had seen many customers due to the current fesival going on in konaha. Ino took a hanging pot of flowers down and walked towards the back room with it. Hinata bent over to unclip the stand that had once held flowers.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" yelled a familiar voice. Hinata flushed bright red and stop up abruptly.

"H-hello N-naruto-kun," muttered Hinata clearly embarassed about her ass being on display to the passing croud of friends. It had been occuring to Hinata lately that she had been able to form proper conversations with Naruto.

Naruto had stopped walking to talk to Hinata. The small group he was with looked slightly annoyed. Sasuke, Sakura, Ten-ten, Rock-lee, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, practically everyone in her class. She felt her head flush a brighter red when she saw the looks on there faces.

"I didn't know you worked here," smiled Naruto as he bounced up to her.

"I don't," replied Hinata quietly, "I'm staying with Ino while our parents are away."

"Don't you have like a massive house with hundreds of servents?" laughed Naruto, "Why would you want to stay here?"

Ino picked just this moment to return from the back room to hear what Naruto just said. "It's not as much of a dump as you think idiot," she said winking at him, "Wanna find out?"

Naruto grinned back, "Maybe later Ino." Hinata averted her gaze to the floor. She knew about Inos other sexual activities which was with just about everyone. Hinata just happened to have a tie to be there. "There's a fire works show on for the festival. You two coming?" Ino was destracted catching the eye of one of the group.

"Well-um," stuttered Hinata unsure if Ino had 'plans.'

"Of course we will," smiled Ino, "Let me just grab a bag, Hinata wait here."

A few moments past while the group waited impaitently for Ino to return. Ino returned with her bag and joined the group. Hinata wandered behind the group not really belonging. Several of the guys eyed Ino up. She was wearing a purple tube top and very short skirt it was hard not to look at her.

* * *

They sat at the edge of the cliff, a small grassy area through a thick forest treck. It was a bumpy trail but the view was the best. They could see the fire works clearly wihtout being interupted a secret purch known and visited only by this select group of friends. Hinata sat a the edge of the group next to Ino. After a few moments Ino spoke.

"Shit," she swore, "I forgot food. Hinata and I haven't eaten yet. I think I'll go pick something up." She stood up, "Anyone want anything?"

"Yeah," churped Naruto, "If you could get me a drink." He pulled a note out some change from his pocket and handed it to Ino who set of back towards the forest. She swore again.

"Sakura," said Ino, "Would you mind passing me my purse out of my bag?"

Sakura unzipped Inos bag and stuck her hand in. Her face went to surprise for a moment, "Sorry Ino It's not in here." She zipped the bag back up and flung it over her shoulder before standing up and walking towards Ino, "Don't worry I've got my purse you can pay me back later." The two girls began the treck back to the stores or at least a vending machine.

* * *

Nearly half an hour past when Naruto began to complain, "Where are thoose two? Can someone go see?"

"You want you're drink so bad dobe you go see," grumbled Sasuke.

Naruto mubled to half arsed excuse. "I'll go," said Hinata quietly standing up.

"Thanks so much Hinata," grinned Naruto.

Hinata smiled weakily back before turnign to head in the direction the two had gone.

* * *

**Feedback pwease ^^ ~I apoloise for the lack of yuri in this chapter and the odds and ends but it is vital for the next chapter ^^ Hopefully we soon will be able to explain wth is going on with gaara XD**

**Again if anyone has any requests please tell me cos I want to write some mroe yuri but I'm unsure of what to write as i don't have any prefreance or ideas  
**


	6. The forest and waking up to Temari

**Just another mention that if anyone has any specific pairings they would like to read stories about (from any anime/manga/book) please tell me and I'll see what I can do ^^ **

**Reply to net105: i haven't told you how Hinata got in this situation...yet... XD That's part of the plot dear reader you find this out ^^  
**

**On with the yuri!**

**

* * *

**

Hinata wandered through the forest to where she had seen Ino and Sakura go to. She stumbled through the forest, everynow and then looking up to check the tall land marks so she knew where she was going. She walked deeper into the forest which made her question where the two girls had actually gone.

Hinata stopped, through the trees she could see Ino. She began walking towards the blond haired girl. Behind Ino she saw Sakura, she couldn't take in what she was seeing.

They were both naked. Sakura was pushing back up against the tree as Ino quickly plunged something blue in her. Sweat was dripping from Sakuras forehead. He pink hair was in a mess. Her eyes were closed and he face was red. Her mouth hung open as she gasped with pleasure. Hinata stood, stunned as Sakura reached climax and collapsed onto the forest floor, her female juices leaked out onto the roots of the tree.

Ino stood triumphant with the blue didlo in hand. She knelt down and held it out to Sakura who willingly lapped her own juices of the blue sex toy. As Sakura's hand reached out to the blue toy Ino grabbed her hand had placed it between her own legs. Sakura allowed Ino to lead her before pleasuring Ino. Ino assisted Sakura with the pleasurable task. Ino gasped, she moaned and groaned sweet nothings.

That was it Hinata could watch no more. She ran away from the scene stumbling as she went. Tears began to fell down her face. She knew that Ino was...adventurous, but she didn't want to see it. She tripped and fell, the world went black

* * *

Hinatas eyes slowly flickered open. A white ceiling. She felt sft and protected within the white sheets she had been placed in. She felt a sense of peace, somethign she hadn't felt in a long while.

"You awake?"

Hinata pushed herself up. She wasn't in a familiar room but there was a familiar face. The pale faced red head sat at the end of the bed, a red tatoo of love on his forehead. Panic ran through her adn she let out a whimper pushing herself back into the wall.

"No," said the male, "Please. Don't panic."

He walked down the side of the bed to get closer to her. She pushed herself of the bed and went to the oposite wall.

"I'm not going to hurt you." he reassured her.

"No," she whimpered, "Please. No." Hinata clutched her head and sunk to her knees crying words she couldn't hear, she couldn't comprehend.

"Temari!" called the male, "Temari!"

The door flung open and a strong blond female came into the room, a white dress showing her defined curved figure lay on her with a red thick belt.

"What did you do Gaara!?" she snapped.

"I told you I shouldn't be the first person she saw!" growled Gaara.

"Get out then!"

Gaara glared at her with ice filled eyes before exciting the room in a huff. A caring hand was placed on Hinata's shoulder, she hushed her and comforted her. Hinata took comfort in the embrace of the stranger. Temari brushed Hinata's purple hair from her face when Hinata quietemed down.

"You took quiet a stumble, are you alright?"

Hinata nodded though she knew she was not ok. She'd never be ok.

"We'd found you out cold on the way to the festival. What happened?"

"I fell." hinata mumbled.

"Do you remember where you live? We should get you home to your family."

"They're out of town...."

Temari frowned, "You home alone?"

"No....I'm.....staying with a friend...."

* * *

Temari helped Hinata walk home from the apartement she had been taken to. They stopped outside Ino's flower shop. Ino came out of the shop.

"Where have you been!?"

"I-i fell..."

"She's fine," said Temari, "She just needs some rest."

In wrapped her arms around Hinata. Hinata's pale eyes looked to Temari. Ino pulled away from Hinata and looked at Temari. "Thank you so much."

Temari frowned the nodded, "It was nice to meet you, Hinata." she turned and walked away.

"How do you know my name?" asked Hinata, but Temari had gone.

"come inside Hinata..." ordered Ino holding Hinata's hand and leading her inside.

* * *

**Feedback please. Also just wanna stress again anyone got any requests? seriously I really wanna start something new. (Is considering DeidaraXItachi atm but I really wanna write yuri) Extra note, I'm willing to write straight stuff to now ^^**

**I apologise for the wait guys ^^ I've been going through some stuff. I might upload some orginal stuff at some point. Will send you linsk to it ^^  
**


	7. Punishment

**Hey Everyone, it's been far to long. I checked my e-mail account for this account and I had so many poeple adding the story to there favourites and alerts I thought I'd try and get it done for everyone :)**

**

* * *

**

Ino lead her gently to the door of her room. Then her true colours came out, she pushed Hinata into the room so she hit the floor violently, the door slammed beside her.

"Where were you?" she asked through gritted teeth, "Who was she! What were you doing!" She got louder and angrier as she spoke.

"Nothing," Hinata whimpered, "I f-fell. And just w-woke up in h-her apartment."

"No-one just wakes up in another person's apartment!" she screeched.

"I'm sorry I-Ino!" tears wheeled in her eyes and poured onto her face. Ino just stood there anger in her face at her slaves suspected infidelity.

"You will be." she growled.

"I s-saw you and S-s-Sakura," she managed to muster, "T-then I f-fell."

"You shouldn't go snooping around Hinata," An evil smirk spread over her angered face, "You can come out now." Ino's wardrobe door opened and Sakura stepped out. "We're going to teach Hinata a lesson about snooping and running away with others."

Sakura followed Ino's actions as she removed all her own clothing. The two naked girls slowly stepped towards Hinata who crawled back towards the wall.

"P-please. D-Don't," she begged.

Her pleas went unheard as the two girls were upon her ripping off her clothing to expose all her bare skin. Sakura and Ino's hand ran over her body. She tried to struggle but she had no strength compared to the two girls. Ino pulled rope she kept in her draw and the two naked girls tied Hinata still in place, using Ino's unnaturally strong curtain pole, so she was stood; unable to struggle free. Hands ran over her body, she couldn't tell whose were whose. The girls dropped slightly, one on each of her breast, nibbling and biting, using there tongues upon her erect nipples. A hand gently rubbed her clit, it was Ino's. She could feel herself getting reluctantly wet.

"Would you like the honours my dear cherry blossom?" giggled Ino.

Sakura kissed down Hinata's body reaching her womanhood. Ino removed her hands and focused on the other breast. Sakuras tongue flicked greedily at her clit. Hinata could feel her wetness seeping down her legs. Sakura slid her tongue across Hinata's womanhood.

"She's so wet," remarked Sakura.

"Go inside her," commanded Ino.

Without question Sakura's tongue entered Hinata, darting more gently then Ino's would. Hinata's face was red and she let out moans to every sensual touch. Sakura's tongue slid back up to Hinata's clit and began flicking it with her tongue once more as she plunged two fingers into Hinata with quickness unlike Ino.

"Oh Ino," groaned Sakura coming away from Hinata's clit, "She's so tight. I need to so badly!" Sakura continued plunging her fingers in and out of Hinata and entered her other hand into herself.

"Stop now," said Ino after a moment, "Let me feel your juices inside me."

Sakura pulled her hand from herself and entered Ino's throbbing womanhood. Ino groaned with pleasure. Hinata and Ino groaned together as Sakura pleasured them both.

"Ino," moaned Sakura, "I can't take it anymore, I'm so wet. I'm throbbing for it. Please."

"Ok," gasped Ino.

Sakura pulled her hands from the two girls.

"You're going to watch this Hinata," spat Ino to the exhausted Hyuuga girl, "You're going to enjoy it whether you like it or not."

Ino pulled out a small vibrator and inserted deep it into Hinata, taping the wire to the side of Hinata's leg she turn it on. Sakura pleasuring herself as Ino did so. Hinata let out a gasp and began to moan. Though she wanted to close her eyes in pleasure she couldn't help but focus on the scene in front of her.

Ino plunged her fingers into Sakura, giving her what she wanted. Sakura called out Ino's name, thanked her and proclaimed her love. She pulled out the double ended dildo she had only ever used on Hinata. Ino plunged it into Sakura, then her self. They both thrusted energetically into Sakura's climax. Hinata was sent into climax, a constant climax; the vibrations kept her going. Sakura lay exhausted in her own juices. Ino had not finished. She pulled the dildo from them both and sat on her bed opposite Hinata and opened her legs. She gestured to Sakura who crawled towards her and began skilfully pleasuring her with her tongue while on her knees before Ino. Ino pinched her own nipples and assisted Sakura with her own hand. All the time eyes locked with the orgasming Hinata.

"Stop," ordered Ino, "Taste Hinata, let me pleasure myself to that."

Sakura nodded crawling toward the tied up Hinata. She began lapping at Hinata's woman hood. Soon Hinata squirted onto Sakura's face which sent Ino over the edge, in her bed in her own liquid.

* * *

Hinata hung limply and let out a small groan as the vibrator was removed from her. The relief was instant. Her body slowly relaxed from it's tense state. It was dark, she was exhausted, her vision was blurred, she could not see the figure in the room but she knew who it was. It was quiet. Her wrists and arms were sore.

"Thank you," she mumbled, "I'm sorry Ino." Tears were dripping down her face, "I won't do it again. I promise. I'm so sorry."

The ropes were cut and Hinata fell foreward into the blond girl who caught her with unusual strength.

"I'm sorry," she kept mumbling, "I'm so sorry..."

Darkness grew in her eyes as she passed out.

* * *

**Oh it's been a good long while since I wrote some yuri XD Getting some proper rollign plot now :) Feedback please :)  
**


End file.
